PJO on facebook!
by TheMochiiLovingChiaki
Summary: PJO on facebook, fishes were harmed in this story, fish slapping, one direction, random Oc's named Allison, Megan and Addie.plus My 2 other best friend's oc's Erika and Tay
1. the beginning

Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Annabeth slapped me with a fish today :(((**

Annabeth Chase, Allison Walker, Will Solace, Addie Harper and 3 other likes this

**Athena: That just made me proud :D**

**Poseidon: FISH HAVE FEELINGS TO! *runs away crying***

**Percy Jackson: *facepalm* dadd….**

* * *

**Allison Walker: Why do I miss Nico? O.o**

Aphrodite likes this

**Aphrodite: YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!**

**Allison Walker: NOO! It's just weird..**

**Nico Di Angelo: You miss hitting me with a stick? =.=**

**Allison Walker: Yes *^***

**Nico Di Angelo: oh how i hate you...  
**

**Allison Walker: Hate you too! ^^  
**

* * *

**Megan Walker: I hate it when dad comes to camp =.=**

Allison Walker, Will Solace and 45 others likes this

**Allison Walker: HE'S SINGING! GET YOUR EARMUFFS!**

**Apollo: Come on!**

**Allison Walker: Shut up. We talking.**

**Apollo: -.-**

**Bad chapter right? Anyway, I'll make it longer and better in the next!**


	2. Death Breath, Harpie, MegNut?

Chapter 2

**Allison Walker: BACK HOME! And What the- DAD'S HERE! w**

**Megan Walker: this is so awkward...**

**Ava Walker: Yep..**

**Allison Walker: Mom, doesnt Father have facebook?**

**Ava Walker: he doesnt know how to use the computer**

**Megan Walker: ohh...**

**Apollo: HEY!**

**Allison Walker: Sorry!**

**Nico Di Angelo: What happened?**

**Allison Walker: I pushed him off the edge of the roof ^^**

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: Me and Jason Grace  walked into the Poseidon cabin and found Percy and Annabeth making out.**

**_Aphrodite likes this_  
**

**__Athena: DISLIKE**

**Poseidon: DISLIKE**

**Allison Walker: Ick.**

**Sarah Amore: Why does your hair turn light pink when Nico passes by you?**

**Allison Walker: WHAT? NO I DO NOT!**

**Will Solace: Her hair just lit up. she's throwing our instruments. Help please?**

**Addie Harper: It's epic!**

**Allison Walker: -.-**

**Will Solace: AAAHHH! HELP ME!**

**Mochii Garay: What's happenin?**

**Delilah Gray: CREATOR!**

**Addie Harper: Allison's shooting us!**

**Chiaki Brown: EPIC.**

**Megan Walker: She stopped, her hair went back to normal ^^**

* * *

**Allison Walker: An Empousai found me, almost killed me, Fought in my uniform, got saved by Percabeth, Death breath, Meg-nut and Harpie.**

**Percy Jackson: Death Breath?**

**Nico Di Angelo: HEY!**

**Megan Walker: Meg-nut?**

**Addie Harper: Harpie?**

**Allison Walker: Many people at camp have the same names!**

**Lovely Harper: YUP!**

**Addie Harper: CREATOR!**

**Allison Walker: And she is in...?**

**Lovely Harper: APHRODITE CABIN! **

**Aphrodite: *nod nod***

**Nico Di Angelo: I will get revenge!**

* * *

**Erika Mason: Great... My Father is the God of Death.. =.=**

**Nico Di Angelo: She just covered her side of the room of One Direction posters, Green Day and stuff...**

**Taylor Johnson: I can control water, EPIC!**

**Percy Jackson: Dont get too excited Taylor =.=**

* * *

** . I'm not really good, and our last names.. they're not real ^^**


	3. ONE DIRECTION!

Chapter 3

**Artemis: Apollo, your kids are better than you. Nuff said.**

**Apollo: THEY ARE NOT!**

**Artemis: yes they are ^^**

**Zeus: I don't even know why I made him the Music God.**

**Aphrodite: But he is slightly better at playing instruments**

**Artemis: that is true.. sadly =.=**

* * *

**Hazel Levesque: Dad wants us to visit the underworld. Anyone want to join?**

**Allison Walker: does it include music? CANDY? **

**Megan Walker: You're not allowed to drink energy drinks Alli.**

**Allison Walker: 'cept coffee. I'm allowed!**

**Hazel Levesque: the point?**

**Walker Twins: We're in**

**Hazel Levesque: Yey! Dad says he'll pick us up :3 Nico too :3**

**Nico Di Angelo: Not the twins… x.x**

**Allison Walker: Hush!  
**

**Thalia Grace: Me in :3**

**Allison Walker: Oh hey Thalia.. I found this poster in your closet in your cabin..**

**Thalia Grace: O.o**

* * *

**Allison Walker: THALIA HAS A ONE DIRECTION POSTER (HARRY STYLES NIALL HORAN AND LOUIS TOMLINSON IS MINE!)**

**Drew Whatsername: ZAYN MALIK IS MINE!**

**Annabeth Chase: Liam . Nuff said.**

**Thalia Grace: o.o**

**Leo Valdez: I never knew Thalia was a directioner!**

**Allison Walker: If she's a Directionator I will kill her.**

**Thalia Grace: Allison scares me.**

**Piper McLean: Hades no! Harry Styles is mine!**

**Harry Styles: uh...**

**Aphrodite Cabin: YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THEM?**

**Niall Horan: ….**

**Allison Walker: Ah Addiction *Hugs Niall* MINE!**

**Niall Horan: uhhh…**

**Megan Walker: Uhh.. *pulls Allison away***

**Allison Walker: HEY! LEMME!  
**

**Niall Horan: I'll hug her /**

**Allison Walker: Yey! *Hug***

**Liam Payne: Allison creeps me out a bit.**

**Zayn Malik: same.**

**Liam Payne: Where's Louis?**

**Louis Tomlinson: Reading this convo :3**

**Aphrodite cabin: *screams***

**Allison Walker: I'm going to they're concert :P Aphrodite cabin, you jelly!**

**Drew Whatsername: Charmspeaking will do the trick *evil smile* OW!**

**Allison Walker: Hehe. Oh the arrows are the best.. *sigh***

**Niall Horan: Choreography.. c ya later! **

**Liam Payne: same bye**

**Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson: Bye!**

**_A/N A bit longer the next ^^"_  
**


	4. Fireworks and engagements

Chapter 3

**Addie Harper: FIREWORKS! WHEEEE!**

_**Aphrodite, and Aphrodite Cabin likes this.**_

**Travis Stoll: It's still tomorrow!**

**Addie Harper: ME EXCITED.**

**Travis Stoll: -.-**

**Allison Walker: Hell yeah sis! *high five***

**Erika Mason: I heard Travis is going with Katie! **

**Katie Gardner: / yeah..**

**Taylor Johnson: Speaking of the fireworks, Erika would you like to go with me?**

**Erika Mason: of course!**

**Nico Di Angelo: No kissing, having s-**

**Erika Mason: NICO!**

**Nico Di Angelo: Just being a protective big brother!**

**Hades: No drinking, no kissing, no touching those 'parts' no-**

**Erika Mason: DAD!**

**Hazel Levesque: I'm not saying anything.**

**Erika Mason: THANK YOU HAZEL!**

**Diana Mason: Like Hades said.**

**Erika Mason: MOOMMM!**

* * *

**Connor Stoll: Well.. seems like everyone has a date to the fireworks. EVEN LEO AND CLARISSE!**

**Leo Valdez: HEY!  
Clarisse La Rue: HEY!  
Chris Rodriguez: ^^ **

**Leo Valdez: U jelly Connor?**

**Addie Harper: I'm not even going**

**Connor Stoll: WHAT? You've never missed the fireworks since you arrived!**

**Addie Harper: YADA YADDA!**

**Connor Stoll: or maybe you don't want to go alone? Hmm..**

**Addie Harper: What?**

**Connor Stoll: Want to go to the fireworks with me? As friends?**

**Addie Harper: Fine! But I still don't forgive you for putting shaving cream in my pillow!**

**Allison Walker: Too much love.. making me.. sick..**

**Megan Walker: Her hair turned green, she's barfing inside a drum.**

**Allison Walker: How nice of you sissy, the whole world doesn't need to know!**

**_ 3-4_3-4_**

**Travis Stoll is in a relationship with Katie Gardner**

* * *

**Piper McLean is in a relationship with Jason Grace**

* * *

**Drew Tanaka is in a relationship with Lucas Brown.**

**Allison Walker: HER DANIEL? Are you mad?**

**Lucas Brown: What? And you did not just call me DANIEL!**

**Sarah Brown: Here we go again =.=**

* * *

**Aphrodite: Connor and Addie went on a date!(1) YEY!**

**Addie Harper: It wasnt a date!**

**Connor Stoll: YEAH!**

**Aphrodite: and you two kissed!  
**

**Addie Harper: Umm...  
**

**Travis Stoll: O.O  
**

**Melissa Harper: ADELAIDE HELENA HARPER!  
**

**Addie Harper: Oh no...  
**

**Melissa Harper: YOU KISSED A BOY?  
**

**Addie Harper: What? you had sex with dad! and mine was just a kiss mom!  
**

**Melissa Harper: Yeah but Sex starts off with a kiss too!  
**

**Apollo: good times...  
**

**Melissa Harper: =.=  
**

**Addie Harper: Oh god help me.  
**

**Melissa Harper: and for that, i will give you the talk, right here, right now!  
**

**Addie Harper: Remind me to kill Connor.  
**

**Melissa Harper: -this stuff is too gross to type-  
**

**Allison Walker: She just fainted, right here.  
**

**Connor Stoll: I'm dead.  
**

* * *

**Percy Jackson is engaged to Annabeth Chase**

**Poseidon: WHAT!**

**Athena: WHAT?**

**Piper McLean: Oooh! Can I be a bridesmaid?**

**Annabeth Chase: Mom, I love percy, you should understand and Piper Okay!**

**Thalia Grace: congrats guys! Can I be MOH?**

**Annabeth Chase: sure!**

**Percy Jackson: whats MOH?**

**Annabeth Chase: Maid of Honor Sweetie**

**Percy Jackson: Ohh! Thank you**

**Allison Walker: can I be Maid of Honor or maybe Flower girl?**

**Annabeth Chase: Aren't you too old for that**

**Megan Walker: her hair lit up, bad sign Annie**

**Annabeth Chase: OKAY!**

**Allison Walker: YEY!**

_**I will do a chapter for Percabeth's wedding, and probably make Annabeth pregnant.. think of a good name ^^**_

_**1. I will be creating a Connor one shot ^^ and maybe some HP one shots too!  
**_


	5. Authors note!

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! The reason I was not updating was because, I moved to a new account called MewMewCherry11. And Im transferring my stories there! And umm Im an admin on a facebook page, went on my Quotev account and SCHOOL.**

**Anyway I shall update my stories! I promise!**


End file.
